


Don't Go (Tell Me That the Lights Won't Change)

by orphan_account



Series: Clair De Lune [1]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Nanny, Drabble, Fluff, Kid Fic, Multi, Past Character Death, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: James' godson grew so attached to John he doesn't want him to leave. Neither does James.





	Don't Go (Tell Me That the Lights Won't Change)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you @thewalruscaptain for this pain :). lol I wanna so badly turn this into a mini-series, y'all have no idea. Should I go through with it?

James knew the Hamilton’s long enough for them to trust him, trust him more than their own family members. It wasn’t a question when James was deemed godfather of baby Edward. Edward, or ‘Eddie’, practically brought the trio closer together, James growing more attached to the little bundle of joy with each passing day.

Of course things can’t be as carefree as James imagined it.

It was a perfect day, nothing out of the ordinary, the couple making a quick detour to the market. Someone was distracted by their phone and ran the light, hitting their car head-on. Thomas hadn’t realized that car was speeding straight for them, debating with Miranda over some politics.

When James got the news, Eddie was sound asleep, not hearing James’ frantic shouts to the police downstairs. The 8 month old seemed to notice his parents were missing, he sensed something was wrong just by James’ demeanor. 

From that day forward, James was Eddie’s mother and father- until John came along 6 years later.

 

-

 

Sprawled out on the soft carpet, Eddie clutched his old stuffed animal as he slept, blond hair a mess after a day of knights and dragons with John. The young man tip-toed around the energetic boy and cleaned up the mess they left behind, knowing how much James despised coming home from work to a messy house.

All John needed was some money, and through the graciousness that was Max, connected him to James since he was looking for a nanny. Instead of being fired like most of his old jobs, he’s been here for roughly a year, and he doesn’t want to leave because it pays well enough to keep him cushioned. 

When he heard the distinct slam of a car door he rushed to finish his cleaning and dived onto the couch, pretending to watch some game show, minding how not to keep his feet on the couch.

James kept his house spotless, not a hair out of place. Everything was a neutral tone, void of any color other than black, gray, and white. Even Eddie’s room was decorated in the palest shade of blue, no stickers, no ceiling ornaments, no nothing.

How Eddie got by in such a plain room is beyond John.

“Why are you so sweaty?”

John thought up of a quick lie to cover for the fact he put off his cleaning duties until 30 minutes ago.

“We played some Excalibur until he passed out.”

James, none the wiser, bent down to brush a stray strand of hair from Eddie’s face. He’s looking more like Thomas every day, his personality much like Miranda’s.

“Did he eat today?”

“Some pizza.”

James squared his jaw and huffed, standing over the younger man. He took John by the collar and dragged him into the kitchen, away from Eddie in case he woke up.

“I told you, I don’t want Eddie to eat that stuff.”

“Oh come on, cheese is a good source of calcium, Mr. Flint. Better than that crap you give him- peas and carrots, are you serious?”

John had to be careful over his choice of words, Eddie loves to take after him and it nearly landed his ass in hot water when Eddie proclaimed ‘shit!’ over dropping his cup of water. He’d never seen James so dead inside before.

“He’s a growing boy, he needs other things besides a diet consisting of food they gave you in the navy, a little sugar and carbohydrates won’t hurt him.”

“Who’s taking care of him?”

James crossed his arms, but didn’t speak about it. John knew he won, rubbing it in James’ face with a smirk. “Just because I’m not a qualified nanny doesn’t mean I don’t know how to take care of a kid. Living in an orphanage gives you more experience than any schooling.”

John shrugged, glancing to the clock to see it’s 5 past 7, his time to go home. Gathering his things, he would eye James occasionally to watch him mull over a glass of water, his face unreadable. 

“John?”

Eddie’s meek voice broke through the awkward air, the little boy scrubbing his eyes, his prized stuffed toy still held closely to him. John gave a short smile to him, not wanting to stare into those expressive brown eyes for more than a few seconds.

“You know the drill, little man. I’ll come tomorrow morning and we can play and watch more ‘Doctor Who’.”

He didn’t see James’ frown at the last part. Eddie would usually giggle and hug him, but he wrapped his arms around John’s leg, his expression solemn. 

“Can’t you stay?”

Both John and James looked at each other, mouths agape. 

“What’s wrong Eddie?”

All of them sat at the table, well, Eddie made himself comfortable in John’s lap, his face half-hidden in John’s shirt. Eddie picked at the pieces of lint from his shirt, beginning to speak.

“Can you be my daddy, John?”

Eddie looked up to him sincerely, unaware of James’ look of horror. 

“What makes you say that, Eddie?”

“The kids at school… They ask me if you’re my daddy because you never stay like uncle James. My friend Emily has two daddies, and she asked me where my mum was. You’re not my daddy aren’t you?”

John, a bit flustered, chuckled. Though his answer only made Eddie upset, his frown not something to laugh at.

“Eddie,” James intervened on John’s behalf, knowing that face comes before the tears, “remember how I told you that your mum and dad are in heaven? I suppose you were too young to recall, but they left you in my care. Mr. Silver’s just your nanny, he can’t be-”

“I can be your dad.”

Whatever hope of an uneventful evening was tossed out the window. Eddie, wide-eyed, grinned a toothless smile at John.

“I hope your uncle can let me stay here with you, can he?”

Eddie copied John’s puppy dog eyes, any chance of refusal wouldn’t be granted. James caved and accepted, much to Eddie’s delight. Though deep down, James was somewhat relieved John is going to stay, he’s gotten used to him being around.

Now he’s not completely alone.     


End file.
